<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hurt in his Heart by BlackRoseAki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260012">The Hurt in his Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseAki/pseuds/BlackRoseAki'>BlackRoseAki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Bro Dick Grayson, Good Bro Jason Todd, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Good Older Sibling Jason Todd, References to Depression, Tim Drake Feels, Tim Drake Needs Help, Tim Drake Needs Love, Tim Drake Needs a Break, Tim Drake Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseAki/pseuds/BlackRoseAki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when the hurt in his heart got too much, Tim breaks down, unable to escape the dark waters of the icy cold on the inside. The black hole in his heart continues to eat him up from within. Thankfully, he had a support system to help bring him back from the frigid cold waters of the deep below. Now, he just needed to learn to let himself fall into the support system.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson, Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BatFam Winter Gift Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hurt in his Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingBean/gifts">ScreamingBean</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Name: Bean</p>
<p>Fav character: Timmy boy</p>
<p>Three Favorite relationships (romo and non-romo marked) All platonic: Bruce&amp;Tim Dick&amp;Tim Jason&amp;Tim</p>
<p>What are three things you love to see? (Think tropes or moods) Sickfics :)  Emotional hurt/comfort  Deaging!</p>
<p>ALSO: DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters mentioned below or in his fandom at all. Thank you.</p>
<p>Any important nopes? mmmm bad dad bruce, anything that includes leaving permanently/severing ties (character death allowed tho)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Sometimes, Tim felt lost. Like the hurt inside his heart would never cease to exist. Those days, when he felt utterly useless and alone, he felt the worst. He had a lot of people he could go to and talk to. From Bruce to Dick to even Alfred, to many more. He had a support system he could fall back on. But, sometimes, the heart doesn’t always remember that system when he needs to fall back. Instead, as he felt himself falling down from a bridge, he felt scared and alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s how Jason found him. He found Tim sitting on a building near Crime Alley. He didn’t find Red Robin. No. He found <em>Tim</em>, a scared boy who didn’t know why he was feeling these emotions or how to make them go away. He may be wearing the mask, but the emotions that were there were all <em>Tim</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason didn’t know exactly what was going on with the kid, but, he knew how it felt to feel lost. He knew how it felt to feel alone and scared. He knew how it felt to be wearing a mask of emotions and not knowing how to let them go. Jason had people to let go with, but, Tim here, he didn’t look like he’s letting any emotions go. Not yet. Jason knew he wasn’t the best person to be there, but he can help, at least till either Dick or Bruce get here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing from the building he spotted the other bird at, Jason called Dick from one of his burner phones. He wasn’t going to call Bruce. Dick could take care of that. Jason wasn’t going to get into any negative emotions talking to Bruce and then go try to talk to Tim till backup arrived. Deep down, he knew Bruce only meant well, in his own way. But, sometimes, Jason couldn’t stop the anger from coming out, and in return, Bruce returned the favor. They still had a lot of work out, but nope. Not today. Jason was already fucked up enough, but he didn’t want to fuck up the kid by going to him with angry emotions trying to talk to Bruce. It’s taken Jason a long time to realize his anger only hurts others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jason? Why are you calling?” Dick’s confused voice came through the line. It was a reasonable question. He never calls Dickhead directly. It was always the other, calling to make sure he’s alive on the basis of some guilt about being a better brother now to make up for the past or something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s the Replacement. Something’s wrong. I saw him on my patrol through Crime Alley. I’m not sure what, but it looks like he’s going through some mental shit. I’m going to talk to him till you get there. You can tell the old man because I ain’t calling him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jaso-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason cut the phone call. He didn’t want to hear Dick try to convince him to wait for him to get there. He knows what to do. He sent Dick a quick text of their location before turning his phone’s ring off. He didn’t want anything to startle Tim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carefully, Jason approached Tim from upfront, letting him see the red hood approach him carefully. He’s been doing well with Tim recently. Outside, away from the bat’s eyes, they bonded after some random teams up. Now, Jason goes to Tim regularly for research assistance. In return, Tim goes to Jason for any street information going around the town.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tim didn’t move as Jason came to sit next to him. He removed his red helmet, thankful he always wears an extra domino mask under the face shield of sorts. The young teen didn’t move at all while he did so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tim was lost. Sometimes, the depression returns and he feels lost in the dark void in his heart. As if the hurt inside his heart was a black hole, he felt like nothing was worth existing for. What did he contribute to Gotham? To the world? To….. his family? Sometimes, no matter how much he knew it to be untrue, he felt like he was unimportant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tim? You here? Replacement, come back to reality?” Tim felt his shoulder being shaken softly. Suddenly, Tim wasn’t in his mind anymore. He was back on a cold rooftop in Crime Alley. Though the addition of the Red Hood was not there before he blanked out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, kid. You okay?” Jason asked softly. Contrary to belief, he knows when to use a softer tone of voice. He’s dealt with the kids of Crime Alley before. He’s comforted a lot of kids in broken situations since he’s become the Red Hood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tim shook his head no, leaning against the leather-jacketed man. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt safe with Jason. Enough talk to him, even if the subject itself was difficult for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s going on? Don’t feel very well?” Jason prompted, not wanting to be too overbearing and make him shut down again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It hurts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What hurts?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The hurt in my h-heart.” Tim was starting to get emotional.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as Jason wanted to help the kid, he wasn’t that good with emotions. He was still learning how his own set of incomprehensible emotions worked at times. He wasn’t sure what to do when someone else showed up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank fucking goodness. Dickhead was here to help deal with the more emotional stuff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick carefully approached the scene. Jason and Tim were sitting close to the edge of the building, but it looks like it wasn’t what Dick was fearing. Seeing Tim trying to reach out to Jason made Dick feel proud of Jason. He’s really changed a lot over time. Nightwing could see Jason not knowing what to do as Tim started to speak. That’s what he was here for, to help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Calmly, Dick flopped down next to Tim. He reached for Tim’s hand, giving it a silent squeeze, letting him know he was there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay, Tim. We’re both here. To listen. Tell us about the hurt,” Dick tried to coax out of Tim. The rooftop was ice cold in the middle of December, but clearly, Tim wasn’t ready to leave yet. He needs to be in a better state before he can leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sometimes, I just feel sad and alone. Things hurt because I don’t feel important. And I try to hide the hurt because I don’t want to d-disappoint anyone.” Tim buried his head in his arms, trying to hide the tears trailing down his face. Usually, he wouldn’t let anyone see his mask fall away like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, he chose the wrong day to patrol with these emotions all bottled up for too long. Or maybe, he chose the right day to let himself fall apart with those who want to love him like he deserves to be loved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tim’ felt arms encircle him, helping him feel better. Dick pulled the young teen closer to him, while even Jason had a hand on his shoulder, leaning in closely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tim, you're not disappointing anyone. Look, I made some mistakes, especially with you. But, I’m trying to make up for them by being there for you. You're a very important person in this family and don’t you ever forget it. You don’t have to hide the hurt anymore. We’re here to catch you when you fall into this hole and pull you back up. Just, please tell us how you feel before it gets to this point. We love you and hate to see you like this,” Dick told his little brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Replacement, I’m the last person to be telling you this, but clearly you hadn’t gotten the memo about this yet. You're not disappointing anyone. I know it may not feel like it, but you’re more fucking important than you realize. Just look at me. I’m not perfect and far from being sane, but you're still able to work with me and make me feel like I’m doing something right when we finish some crazy case together,” Jason tried his best to get his message across to the dark-haired teenager.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ache in Tim’s heart lessened a bit as he heard the two talk to him, trying to help him. He knew it then, then he had to try and not let this hurt inside him win. Suddenly, a dark shadow appeared behind them and all three turned to see who it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t Batman. It was <em>Bruce</em>. He had his cowl pulled down and his eyes full of worry. He crouched down to Tim, tilting his head up so their eyes could meet. He heard over the comms. Dick knew he needed to hear some of this and left his comm on. Only Bruce and Alfred back at the Batcave heard. They won’t do anything with this information except to help Tim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce saw a lot going through Tim’s eyes. It reminded Bruce… <em>of himself once upon a time.</em> Bruce knew what Tim was going through. He only had Alred to help him for the longest of time. Now, Tim had more help than Bruce did and they were going to help him make the hurt in his heart go away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tim,” Bruce’s baritone voice called out. “We’re going to help you get to the bottom of these emotions. You’re going to feel better eventually. We can’t heal all the hurt in one day. But….. we can work on it. Make the hurt go away, day by day. I’m here for you. <em>We’re all here for you</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tim moved closer to Bruce and let himself fall into a hug against the older man, crying softly on his shoulder. He didn’t feel fine. He won’t for a good long while. But, he felt <em>better</em> than he has in a long time. Knowing he had everyone to help him, he felt ready. Ready to let himself fall…. Into the support system he needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason and Dick watched their little brother hug Bruce, crying tears of relief and anguish. Each older brother promising themselves to be there for Tim, helping him in their own ways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Tim was going to be okay. Not yet, but eventually, he will.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look, I tried my best. And I got all the characters in. Some emotional hurt/comfort. and no one's permanently dead. which is an accomplishment in it self my book. sorry if I got the characters down wrong. I tried to put my love and hard work into this for you, Bean. Hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>